Everywhere
by Techbilt
Summary: Megatron and Starscream have been drifting apart, its been hard on their family.  Megatron/Starscream, Youngling!Thundercracker Sparkling!Skywarp, squint for eventual Optimus/Starscream, Starscream abuse.


"Everywhere"

Megatron/Starscream | youngling!TC | Sparkling!Skywarp

**WARNING: ABUSE.**

_His documented bruises fill a folder in a file  
>She's a second grade self-portrait drawn without a smile<br>And every town is littered with this kind of debris  
>We've got to stop this madness and it's up to you and me<em>

_Paper angels you're in my thoughts and prayers_  
><em>No matter where you are right now remember God's right there<em>  
><em>He's asking all of us to help take care<em>  
><em>Of his paper angels everywhere<em>

* * *

><p>They were fighting again, it was late, couldn't they just kiss and make up? The recharge hours had always gone like this, Starscream would put the two younglings to bed, Megatron would come home overcharged and mad, Megatron would fight, Starscream would stand his ground, things wold get loud. Normally they had gone to bed by now, Megatron usually got bored of Starscream's behavior by now. The fighting didn't stop this time.<p>

Tonight it wasn't just yells either, there was a crash, a thump. Megatron had reached a new level of furious, a level he rarely got to if Starscream did his job accurately.

"Megatron!" yelled Starscream as another thud and crash followed. "You will wake the younglings."

"Good, Fraggers should be awake, their carrier's a slagging failure," yelled Megatron. "I didn't even want them in the first place!"

Starscream stood across the room from Megatron. "Oh really what am I such a failure of Megatron?"

"Spark control, look at this mess!" yelled Megatron pointing to the broken glass on the floor. "Its disgusting."

"You just threw those!" yelled Starscream again.

"Well then pick it up Seeker! Maybe I will allow you to sleep in the berth tonight."

"I wouldn't want to sleep with you if it were the last Berth on Cybertron."

Megatron growled, entering the master chambers, heading to recharge. Starscream was left alone in the front room, with the broken glass scattered all over the floor. Kneeling down to pick the shards up piece by piece, as to not disturb the pissed off tyrant.

Starscream stared at the shattered glass, there was nothing he could do tonight, the lights would need to be off so the tyrant could recharge in piece, It was time for him to make sure his charges were recharging.

Starscream cracked open the door to the younglings room, peaking his head in to make sure they were asleep. Seeing that they were huddled together, they weren't.

Quietly closing the door Starscream approached his offspring, excising caution. Wrapping his servos around the Seekerlets Starscream felt them tremble.

"Im alright." stated Starscream softly, "It was just a minor dispute." Starscream stayed sitting up against the wall on Skywarps recharge berth rubbing his backstruts in an effort to calm down the purple and black seekerlet.

Morning had come quickly, Starscream woke, startled at Megatrons thumping. He was headed to work, he wouldn't be back till much later in the recharge hours. The recharging seekerlets that were currently clinging to him told him that he would not be going any where. He sat up massaging their wings until they awoke from their slumber.

Skywarp was the last to wake, all three had gotten out of the berth and went straight for the energon dispenser. Each grabbing their own cube of energon and drinking it quickly.

"Do you guys want to go to Uncle Orions?" Starscream asked, Orion Pax had been a friend of Megatrons, Orion had come over to their living unit several times, Megatron and Orion had falling out but Starscream had remained friends with the gentelmech.

"Yeah! Uncle 'Rion." Starscream smiled at how happy just the mention of Orion Pax made them.

"Alright!" said Starscream, "We ready?" both nodded, excited not being able to wait to get to their Uncles. They exited their little suburb home and walked down the road to the apartment complex. They walked closer to the complex, eventually entering it, they could barely hold in their excitement. Starscream chuckled at Skywarp who was flapping his wings up and down trying to get things to along faster.

Walking up to the door that held Orion Pax, Starscream knocked, waiting for a reply. A few minutes later Orion answered the knock, smiling as he saw who it was.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you mechs so soon!" Orion moved to let the seekers in. "What brings you here?"

"They need a place to stay for a while, until Megatron cools down."

Starscream placed Skywarp on the ground, allowing him to roam free in Orions apartment. "Are you going to stay here with them?"

Starscream shook his head no. "I have to go cool down Megatron, I just didn't want them to get in the way and get hurt."

"What?" started Orion. "Your staying here. Megatron can calm down on his own."

Starscream turned around placing his servo on the door. "Trust me when I say I need to be there."

"Starscream," said Orion grabbing the seekers servo. "Megatron is not your only option."

Starscream pulled his servo out of Orions grasp, and exits Orions living unit abruptly.

Orion looks to the two seekerlets, silently wondering if their carrier was going to make it back.

Starscream had walked back the living unit that he and Megatron along with their younglings shared, cleaned up, and heated up the afternoon energon. The unit would be quiet, and Megatron would return to the mech he used to be.

Starscream sat waiting in the dark living unit for joors. It was well into the normal recharge hours of Cybertron. Starscream checked his internal clock again, it was almost 3 joors into the next cycle. Suddenly the familiar sound of Megatrons engine became apparent in the distance.

Waiting for Megatron to enter Starscream stood, revealing a dominant stance. Megatron entered through the front door, looking around he immediately spotted Starscream.

"Starscream!" stated Megatron. "Good job on cleaning up after those brats of yours" Megatron smirked.

Megatron moved closer to the seeker, laying his servo on Starscreams wing. "So," whispered Starscream, "Where did you drop the brats?"

"A friend took them for the night."

Megatron pinched the tip of Starscream's wing, causing the seeker to moan. "Good." Megatron moved his other servo up and down Starscream's waist.

"Megatron," started Starscream, "Theres a special day coming up-"

Megatron dug his claws into the seekers wing, energon leaking from the intrusion. "Starscream!" yelled Megatron. "The Primus celebrations are not to be celebrated."

"No. I-"

Megatron slammed his servo on to Starscreams shoulder vent, causing his coolant system to work improperly. Megatron roughly grabbed the seekers other untouched wing, maneuvering Starscream to the ground. "You will never mention that retched holiday in my presence. Ever. Do you understand?"

Starscream yelped at the twisting Meagtron was forcing his wings to do. "Primu-" Starscream cursed, interrupted by Megatron forcefully bending the wing into a more uncomfortable position. Megatron growled in disappointment. "Its-" Megatron was getting impatient. "I understand!" screamed Starscream. "Let go!"

"Good. Get out of here." demanded Megatron. "I have a pleasure bot coming in a few clicks."

Starscream nodded, he had been replaced by a pleasure bot already? Starscream was really starting to feel useless, maybe everything that Megatron had stated about him was true? After all he must be useless if even in the berth he was being replaced.

Starscream got up from the ground slowly after Megatron removed his ped from the seekers back.

"Well?" asked the tyrant nastily. "What the Frag are you waiting for? A kick to the aft?"

Starscream got up hunched over, his wings still in excruciating pain. Slowly limping out into the out side he caught sight of a blue and red bot out side of the unit, Orion Pax.

"Starscream!" Orion ran to the seeker, catching him before he fell. "Im taking you to the hospic."

Starscream gave no reaction, energon came pouring from the cracks in the parts of the wing that refused to bend.

It had been a long walk to the hospic. Starscream had blacked out breems ago. Orion had carried the seeker miles to the hospic. Admitting him into the ER and waiting for a report on how he was doing.

A Doctor came to the waiting room and talked to Orion.

"How is he?" asked Orion.

"He is going to live, it will be a while before he flies. Are you Family?"

"No, but I watch his younglings. Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to see him. We called his mate, he doesn't want any one to see him."

"Alright." Orion was highly disappointed. The only thing he could do now was go back and watch TC and Skywarp until Starscream go out.

Orion transformed and drove back to his apartment.

Walking into his apartment, Jazz was playing with a teary opticed Skywarp.

"Thanks for watching them Jazz." stated Orion.

"No problem Pax. Thought Prowler forgiving you is gonna be a different story." Jazz laughed. "Since when do you have kids?"

"I don't. I watch them fro Starscream and Megatron."

"Your still friends with that ol' bucket head?"

"No though I still talk to his mate."

Jazz nodded. "Well, see you next cycle."

Orion waved and picked Skywarp up, calming him down. Thundercracker had passed out on Orions couch, snoring lightly. Orion leaned Skywarps helm against his shoulder, trying to get the seekerlet to go into recharge. Skywarp was halfway into recharge, his optics were darker, his systems were slowing down.

Orion hushed the seekerlet to recharge, grabbing a thermal blanket from the closet, setting Skywarp next to his brother and covering them both with the blanket. Turning out the hall light Orion slipped into his chamber ready for a good nights sleep.

It was early in the next cycle. Orion Pax lay in his recharge berth enjoying just laying there, doing nothing. Cycle like this were rare, rent had gotten more expensive, energon had gone up in price, the current Prime didn't really know what he was doing. Credits were tight, especially for a single mech like him.

Orion sat up, looking out the open door, seeing the living room, where he had set the Seekerlets down for recharge the night before. Orion listened carefully for any sound of stirring. Hearing nothing, he assumed every thing was okay. Laying back down, Orion stared at the ceiling, waiting for the younglings to wake.

Several joors had passed and Orion jumped at the sound of sobs. Tearing himself out of bed Orion ran to the couch, Skywarps optics leaking coolant. Orion knelled down optic level to Skywarp, sitting upright on the couch lifting him up in the air to try and comfort him. Skywarp giggled as he looked down. Thundercracker looked at Orion, still half in recharge.

"Do you guys want some energon?" Both Seekerlets nodded, tanks growling in hunger. "Alright lets fuel up and roll out." Orion handed the younglings their energon and they finished it quickly.

"What are we gonna do today uncle 'rion?" asked Skywarp finishing his last drops from the cube.

"Want to go to the park?" asked Orion.

Both seekerlets nodded, excited. Orion smiled and allowed the two seekerlets to drag him out of his own house to the park.

Once at the park the seekerlets let go and ran toward the swings, bridges, merry-go-rounds, sandbox, to just enjoy themselves. It was a luxury that Orion new they didn't get very often.

Several joors had passed, Skywarp was tired and hungry. TC was getting hungry. Looking around Orion spotted a food stand, frozen energon. Picking up Skywarp and having TC follow Orion paid the mech for two frozen energon cubes and gave one to each seekerlet.

With both of them saying "Thank you"

Orion lead them to a table with chairs and returned a: "Your welcome bitlets."

they had finished their energon treat and were getting bored. "Can we see carrier?" asked Skywarp. Thundercracker looked saddened by Skywarps request, as he looked up to his uncle Orion.

Orion answered Skys request gently, "I'll talk to him later and see okay?" Skywarp nodded going back to finishing his energon treat. "You guys want to play with Jazz and Blue for a little while?"

"Who is Blue?" asked Thundercracker.

"Jazz's Youngling." Orion answered. "Come on Jazz and Blue would probably enjoy your company." Orion led them to Jazz and Prowls living unit.

They got to the unit and Orion knocked, the opened revealing Prowl.

"You must be Orion Pax." stated Prowl in a serious no nonsense tone.

"Uh, yeah. Are you Prowler?"

"Its Prowl." Prowl corrected, "Jazz your university buddy is here."

"Well," started Jazz. "Let the Mech in."

Prowl turned back to Orion, "Jazz is in the room over there." Prowl pointed to a door way.

"Thanks." Orion stated. Orion entered the room seeing Jazz playing with a sparkling Bluestreak. Bluestreak clicked and chirped at the new mech.

"'sup Pax. What can I do fer ya?"

"Can you watch them for a while?"

Jazz looked up from his own creation to the two that were clinging to Orion. "Are you sure they aren't your creations?"

"I'm sure Jazz. I have been single since before they were sparked."

"You won't be for long. What about the Knock Out guy I set you up with? He seemed to like you."

"He was more in love with my rims than me." retorted Orion. "They want to see their creator, I have to talk to him first. Can you watch them? For a couple of Joor?"

Jazz sighed. "Fine."

The hospic wasn't very busy, Orion walked up to the receptionist desk, a large blue mech with yellow eyes was the lucky bot to assist Orion.

"How can I help you?"

Orion paused, he was the biggest nurse he had ever seen. "Can-Can I see Starscream?"

"Room 256"

"Thanks"

running to the room number, Orion opened the door quietly. Hoping Starscream was not in recharge.

"Hello?" came the exhausted voice of Starscream. "Orion?"

Orion walked into the room lettng the door close on its own. "Hey Starscream. How are you?"

Starscream sat up and looked at his damaged wings. "I could be better. Where a re my younglings?"

"with a friend of mine. They want to see you."

Starscream smiled. "Yeah, but Skywarps creation anniversary is in a few cycles."

"Aren't the Primus celebrations in a few cycles?"

Starscream nodded. "Megatron never liked having Sky talk about it so I told him to keep quiet and I would treat him to something special."

"You want me to get Sky some gifts he wants?"

"I will pay you back. Just get me the receipt." said Starscream.

Orion shook his head. "The only payment I will take is you leaving Megatron."

"Its just a rough patch."

"No its not Star." stated Orion. "Megatron has been like this for a while. You know that if this was just a 'rough patch' then it would have passed already."

Starscream looked down to his servos, "I don't have any where to go."

"Yes you do." said Orion. "Im here, Jetfire is here too. You have plenty of places to stay."

Starscream looked up to the data clerk, Optics pooling with coolant. Moving closer Orion wrapped his servos around the trembling seeker. "What if he-"

Orion hushed Starscream, "He wont. Your a good creator Starscream, Megatron is not. You need to get the sparklings out of there."

Starscream rested one of his servos on Orions shoulder, "I don't have a job. How will I support them?"

"I will help you," stated Orion. "You can stay with me, My work at the Hall of Records pays quite well, I can keep you alive till you get a job."

Starscream had stopped trembling, "Thank you."

Orion smiled back, "No problem."

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed, sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors<p> 


End file.
